First Tattoo
by Lady-Christina-2413
Summary: When have tattoos become how she shows her love?
1. Chapter 1

**_October 3rd, 2023_**

"I want to get it done as soon as possible. Do you really think they won't mind having a gringa in their shop?" She asked while tracing the paper in front of her with her fingers.

Felix laughed, "V, the boys know you're Weevil's girl." He said like it was supposed to explain all she needed to know.

Thing is, it actually does. Veronica Mars and Eli Navarro have been dating for the past 10 months. Their anniversary was on New Years Day. She wanted to get it done as an anniversary present for him.

"Plus, if any of the boys said anything, we both know Weevil would kick their asses for telling you no." Veronica could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. "Don't worry V, I'll see when Julio is available next. He's the guy who did Weevil's tats."

With a deep breath, a small smile came over Veronica's face as she laid her head again her desk and closed her eyes. "Thank you Felix."

"No problem at all blondie. Don't stress to much, chica." Felix told her softly.

"Hey, I gotta go but I'll text or call as soon as I hear from him about what we talked about ok?" He asked suddenly sounding serious.

Veronica laughed and sat up. "He's there isn't he?"

"Yup." He said curtly.

"Well, tell him I say hi and to be home soon?" She asked with a smile as she stood walked out of her office towards the kitchen. "You're welcome to come to dinner too Felix."

She could hear Felix relay her message to Eli and smiled when she heard them fighting for the phone once he knew it was her. "Why you calling Felix?"

"What no hello querida?" She wondered with a smile as she heard his voice.

"Veronica." He said with a soft growl making her laugh.

"You know we're friends Eli, plus why would I need him when I have you?" She responded with a soft voice knowing she got the response she wanted when he growled quickly in Spanish and heard him tell Felix he could not come over for dinner making her laugh again.

"And Eli? I'd hurry home if I were you." She told him hanging up, but not before hearing Felix laugh at what she could guess was Eli tossing Felix his phone and striding out of the house before quickly getting on his bike and hurrying towards his girl's apartment.

\--

Please comment and let me know what you think! Also, what type of tattoo do you think the girl of the leader of the motorcycle gang get for him?


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning!! Smut ahead! If under 18 please don't read this story! also keep in mind, I'm my own beta reader. let me know what you think though. Should I put the meaning of the spanish words in english at the bottom?_

**10 months ago- New Year's Day**

Slowly, Veronica blinked open her eyes before she groaned from the bright sunlight hitting her hung over eyes. Last night was a blur, but one thing she did know, was there was a very familiar looking arm around her waist that tighten and pulled her closer to him when she groaned.

Freezing momentarily, she smiled softly and trailer her fingers lightly over his tattoos on his arm. She had liked Weevil for years but loving Logan was always part of who she was.

When he died, she didn't know how to go back to truly living. It was one thing to be a widow of a highly decorated navy pilot, but how did she end up liking the leader of a motorcycle gang, more then just their occasional flirting, after all they had been through?

It was all Felix's fault really.

No, he didn't die that day on the bridge. They had found Logan and were ready to kill him for killing Lilly, but the radio in Logan's car decided at the most opportune time to broadcast that it had been Aaron Echolls that killed her. Logan was in such a shock he was staring into space blanking out everything around him now sitting on the wall. He had already knocked Weevil unconscious, but after hearing about his dad, Felix decided it wasn't worth it. After telling Hector and a couple guys to take Weevil home, Felix went to get on his bike only for Thumper to come at him with a knife once he had sent the rest of the crew home. Logan had managed to snap out of his trance and took his anger out, from what his dad did, helping Felix get the upper hand on Thumper instead.

Knowing he wasn't going to stop, Logan unknowingly at the time made the decision to stab him. Felix stared at him for a second with wide eyes before smiling and helping Logan throw him over the bridge with the knife.

Felix knew from Molly that Thumper had been working with the Fitzpatrick's, but couldn't tell Weevil because they weren't supposed to be together in the first place. Telling Weevil about Thumper meant telling Weevil about Molly and knew it would be a betrayal of the biggest kind. He loved Molly, but Weevil was his brother and didn't want to end up like Chardo so he broke it off.

How did he and Veronica become friends though? When she found out about what happened on the bridge and helped keep it quiet for both Logan and Felix, he decided to tell her about him and Molly. She had yelled at him, but once he explained he had broken it off, she became the one he told his secrets to. They never told Weevil and that had been more than 10 years ago.

Her and Logan became closer after that and he was ok with her friendship with Felix. Though Felix had always hoped for something between her and Weevil, he was ok with her being with Logan.

How did she end up in bed with Weevil? It started yesterday at Felix's New Years Eve bash.

It had been 3 years since she lost Logan and having been all over the country helping to solve cases, Veronica was finally home again.

A month after she was back home for good, she got a call from Weevil needing a favor. She had said no, but one call from Felix and she was calling him back setting up to meet at dog beach so she could walk Pony and they could talk and catch up at the same time.

Turns out in the three years she had been gone, she had only really kept in contact with her dad, Wallace, Mac, and Felix, and that Eli "Weevil" Navarro had succeeded in stopping the drugs being sold by his crew and had even gotten shared custody of his daughter. Not to mention that he had toned up a bit and looked like he did in high school but older.

How did she know this if she hadn't talked to him since before she left? Felix of course. He had kept her in the know of all that went down in the gang without telling Weevil he was doing it. There were a few times they both had almost went to jail for stupid shit, only to have Cliff come and get them out saying an old friend did them a favor. Felix hadn't told Weevil he was still in contact with Blondie all these years, but knew he still held a bit of a flame for his high school crush.

Her brain remembered their last conversation as he walked towards her, causing a small frown to be on her face before she remember the day she cut Wallace down from the flagpole making a bright smile come over face.

She had had a little crush on him back then, what with their flirting and favors they did for each other, but she had Logan. This was different though. Seeing him right now and not knowing how to act annoyed her, causing her smile to slip a little.

Once he was in front of her, he smiled and pet Pony on his head. "Hey, V," he said sounding a little unsure of how he would be received.

"Weevil." She told him before smiling and unhooking Pony from his leash so he could go play in the surf. She started walking and he fell into step beside her.

With a sigh she stopped and tilted her head before saying, "hey," and flipping her hair causing them both to laugh breaking the tension between them.

"So what is this favor you suddenly need?" She asked as they walking looking over at Pony enjoying the waves.

Weevil suddenly looked unsure of himself. He had been doing really good lately. No he wasn't out of the PCHers, but he had gotten them to at least stop half of the illegal things they were doing before she left. Only thing they did now was chop cars and fix cars and bikes. His shop was really successful, even the 09ers came to his crew at the shop to fix their cars or bikes.

Chopping cars was only every once in awhile and Hector ran that part from Angel's old shop.

He also knew that V knew about this. Felix had gotten drunk one night and had told him he had been keeping in touch with Blondie and that he kept her up to date on everything going on at home. Only thing was, she didn't know he knew and that she was one of his reasons for cleaning up his crew. Her and Valentina were his reasons. As much as he had loved Jade, he couldn't get over the fact she had left, tried to make it so he never saw his daughter again, and 3 months after she left was already dating someone else like Eli was nothing at all to her.

"Its nothing like a get out of jail free card or a cover up or anything, but if you say no I'll completely understand." He told her unsure if he should be doing this. Damn Felix and his stupid idea.

"Weevil come on spit it out, what's up?"

"Will you be my date for Felix's New Years Eve party?" As he asked in a bit of a rush, he had stopped walking and looked at his boots nervous about her reaction. Yes he was nervous about this. Weevil was still Weevil, but sohe sometimes brought out the Eli in him.

Veronica was in a bit of shock. She looked over at him at tilted her head. She could tell he was nervous she'd say no, but wondered why. He was still trying to get Jade back. Right?

She shrugged and mentally saying what the hell, she nodded and said, "sure."

At the same time she agreed, he had been saying about how it was only to get his family off his back about not having a girlfriend and that he might have to introduce her as his girl.

With her mouth open she stared at him and he stared back. "Did you really just agree to this?" He asked surprised.

She laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'll be your fake girlfriend for Felix's party." Veronica smiled at him before whistling Pony over. They had walked the beach in comfortable silence after that. Each thinking about things and wondering what would happen tomorrow.

"It starts at 7pm, can I pick you up?" He asked with a smile before they parted ways.

"Only if you pick me up on your bike." She told him over her shoulder with a smile before her and Pony walked down towards her apartment.

She always loved riding on the back of his bike.

When he picked her up, he whistled at the stunning image that was Veronica Mars. She had on black ripped Jeans, an old band t-shirt, and her own leather jacket to top it off. Long blonde hair had been straightened and she only had on a little eyeshadow and mascara with soft pink lips that made it known that this woman did not need tons of makeup to be good looking.

"Damn, V." Her told with a smile before handing her his spare helmet.

"You ready for tonight? Might have to hold hands and do normal couple things." He told her, making sure she knew so she wouldn't punch or taser him if he did something she wasn't expecting.

"I'm ready if you are." She smirked as she got on the back of his bike wrapping her arms around his waist.

Weevil pulled down his visor on his helmet and sped of towards Felix's place liking the feel of her arms around him. The guy had actually settled down with a girl, no kids and no marriage were just fine with the both of them.

The party was already in full swing when they got there. Loud reggaeton could be heard blasting through speakers inside and outside the house. People were dancing inside and while people talked and played beer pong outside.

Spotting Felix sitting at one of the many tables, Veronica smiled and held out her hand to Weevil. Linking their hands, they started towards Felix. He knew they were pretending to be a couple to get people off Eli's back about finding a girl, but little did they know he was actually playing match maker tonight. He wanted his two best friends to admit how they felt about each other.

Felix jumped up and hugged Veronica before bumping fists with Weevil. "Glad y'all could make it." He said as he handed Weevil a beer and Veronica a Smirnoff ice. She looked at the drink with confusion before taking a sip and shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't bad, she thought.

"Of course we wouldn't miss this epic party!" She told him as Weevil took their hands and brought them around her waist resting his arm on her lower back pulling her closer to his side. Glancing around she saw people looking at them and whispering. Must be his crew, she thought as she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He looked at her for a minute before taking a sip of his beer and leaning down, he placed a soft lingering kiss on the corner of her lips. They looked at each other for a minute before being called over to a beer pong table by Felix.

It was Veronica and Weevil versus Felix and his girl Carmen. Yes, same one from high school.

By the end of the game, they each had one cup left. Felix was pretty drunk, because Carmen had only had two of the cups that were full of beer while he had the rest. Veronica and Weevil were a little drunk as they had split the cups. It was Felix's turn and he missed the cup. Now it was Veronica's and she made it, causing him to drink one more. At one point during the game every time one of them had gotten a ball into a cup, it was met with the other giving them a kiss. So, since she had made it, Weevil leaned down and kissed Veronica.

Since by this point with how much they had drank their inhibitions were considerably lowered, the kiss turned into a full on make out between them. Pushing her against the wall behind them, Weevil deepened the kiss while the crew were hooting and whistling at them. Taking a step back, Weevil looking into Veronica's eyes and saw what he assumed was mirrored in his, the need for more. Nodding, he took her hand and slowly walked into the house towards his room.

Once in the room away from prying eyes, he deeply inhaled before turning to look at her. What had started out as her pretending to be his girlfriend had turned into something else.

"V, are you sure about this?" He asked taking her face in his hands only for her to nuzzle into them and nod her head.

Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, she nodded. "Yes," she said a bit breathlessly.

"Thank god," he whispered in Spanish before backing her again the door and crushing his lips to hers.

Soon she had her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist as they made out against the door.

"Bed," she breathed as he kissed and nibbled down her neck.

Turning her walked to the bed and gently laid her down upon the bed. Looking down at her, he smiled and leaned down and kissed her more softly then before. Somewhere in the heated make out against the door, her jacket and shirt and his button down had been taken off and thrown somewhere.

Standing up, Weevil took off his black tank top and leaning back down ran his fingers on the skin over the button of her jeans earning him a soft sigh and a please from the blonde.

Unbuttoning her jeans, he pulled them down her legs leaving her in just her black lace bra and matching underwear. "Eres asombrosa," he said softly as he leaned down and placed kissed up her thighs towards her heat, but skipping it, much to her dismay, and kissed up her body taking her lips with his.

He could feel her hands on his belt and pushing his pants down his legs leaving him in his black boxers. He reached around and undid her bra, throwing it where ever it landed. Looking at her breasts he smiled as he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth gently sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue, making Veronica squirm and moan softly as one of her hands held his head to her and the other gripped tightly on his bicep, nails digging in slightly.

"Eli please," she pleaded as she brought her legs up and pushed his boxers down with her feet. She was done with the teasing. She needed him now.

He chuckled and kicked his boxers to the floor after flicking her nipple one more time and letting it out of his mouth with a pop. Looking her in the eyes, he moved his hands to the edge of her underwear and slowly slid it down her thighs and tossed it in the direction he did her bra. Crawling back up her body he smiled and kissed her as she ran a hand over his shaved head before lightly scraping her nails against his neck. Her other hand moved to grab his already hard member only for him to roll away and reach into the pocket of his jeans before coming back slowly up her body.

"Did you think this would happen?" Veronica asked with a small laugh as he opened the condom and slowly rolled it on.

"No, but had hope." He said before kissing her hard and aggressively as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched into him. Weevil had one hand hold up his weight as the other trailed fingers down her smooth mound and running them through her pussy lips finding them wet and ready for him. He smiled at the moan he received from that action and started to slowly rub her clit, making her even more wet. Her hands moved to his ass and she pulled him forward with a growl.

"Now," she told him as she arched more into him feeling him slightly rubbing against her opening.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and with a snap or his hips, he was buried completely inside of her.

A scream of pleasure escaped her as he growled at how hot and tight she felt around him.

He took her hands in his and pinned her to the bed, the heels of her feet digging into his thighs as she meet him thrust for thrust.

"More, Eli, please!" She demanded, her head thrown back against the pillow as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He loved hearing her say his name, his real name. She moaned as he moved his hand down and gently rubbed her clit. Since he let her hands go, one was gripping his bicep feeling the muscles move and contract while her moved inside her, and the other was clenching at the sheets.

Moaning, growling, and slapping of bodies together is all they could hear in the room, but thankfully the party was still going full blast outside the room and the music was loud enough no one could hear them.

Weevil could feel her climax approaching as well as his own and started rubbing her clit harder. "Come with me, querida." He said just before feeling her bite his shoulder as she came undone around him, causing him to also lose himself and shout out her name.

He pressed his forehead to hers as they caught their breath before rolling over and pulling her into his arms and pulling the sheet over them. He nuzzled into her neck and pressed her back against him. He was already slightly hard again but didn't want to push her if she was tired.

She smiled as she felt him against her. It was kind of surreal being in his arms right now and having done what they just did. She just had sex with Weevil. How the hell did Lilly keep that to herself? She asked herself with a giggle before wriggling against him as he nuzzled her neck.

He growled and licked her neck causing her to moan softly. Palming her breast in his hand, he flicked the nipple and rolled it between his fingers. "Ready for round two?" He asked as she rolled towards him.

"Hell yes," she said as she straddled his lap and sank down on his. He gripped her hips, his head thrown back at the feel of being inside her with nothing between them. If she didn't care then neither did he, though he hoped she was on birth control.

They went until the sun came up and a couple hours after the music had stopped. Both quickly fell asleep as their exhaustion consumed them.

The next morning when she woke up to the feel of him behind her, his arm thrown over her waist, and the sunlight beaming into the room Veronica had a smile on her lips. She had had sex with Weevil last night and this morning. It was a good thing she was on the pill, she thought as she traced his tattoos.

"V, go back to sleep." He growled softly and breathlessly as he nuzzled into her neck and pulled her against him.

From the looks of it outside they had been asleep for only a few hours. No wonder he was still tired. How was she feeling so energized she wondered to herself. She tried to move his arm off of her to go see what time it was as her phone was in her jeans some where around here, but he held on tight not wanting to let go of her.

"Eli," she whispered. A soft hmm, was the only thing she got back. "I have to go to the bathroom." With a grunt he held up his arm and let her escape before laying his arm where she had just been laying.

She kissed his cheek before finding her underwear from last night and slipped his button down shirt on her body, quickly buttoning it while she searched for her jeans. Fishing her phone from them, she quietly left the room and proceeded to look for the bathroom. Looking at her phone she noticed it was 11am. Her and Eli had fallen into exhaustion 6 hours ago. She smiled as she remembered the amazing night.

Just before finding the bathroom she ran into Felix, too focused on her phone to notice him come out of the bathroom in just his boxers.

"Morning V," he said with a yawn before noticing her attire. His face beamed at her and he laughed as he walked away back towards his room.

Veronica blushed and was still blushing as she went back to Weevil's room. He had rolled over onto his back with his arm over his face. She bounced onto the bed only to have him place a hand on her thigh stilling her.

"You look damn good in my shirt." He said before pulling her mouth down to his and rolling her under him. Just as he was about to take her underwear back off her, Felix burst into the room. "Breakfast is ready!" He yelled before running away from a pillow being thrown at him. He laughed as he shut the door and Veronica and Eli laughed as well. He kissed her before tossing the sheet away from himself. Standing, he quickly found his jeans and pulled them on before holding out a hand for her, not bothering to put on a shirt.

"Should we find out what his idea of making us breakfast is?" He asked as she placed one hand in his and ran the other down his abs. She couldn't resist touching him. "Yes please." She told him with a kiss and a small giggle as he swatted her ass with his free hand.

Walking hand and hand into the kitchen, Veronica's eyes widened at all the food.

"Felix, what is all this?" She asked as she looked at him. He quirked a brow at her and shrugged.

"Celebratory brunch." He said with a smile as he ate his own pancakes. "Ordered a bunch of stuff from IHOP."

"What are we celebrating?" Weevil asked his best friend while pulling out Veronica's chair and pushing it back towards the table once she sat before sitting next to her a hand on her thigh.

Veronica quickly started getting some of the chocolate chip pancakes with bananas on top, hash browns, sausage, and a side of fruit. The boys looked at her strangely for a moment before between bites she mumbled, "what? I need energy after last night," before digging back into her food missing the proud look that crossed Weevil's face and the grin that wouldn't leave Felix's.

The boys then had their own plates of food, everyone settling into a comfortable silence. Once they were finished, Felix couldn't help but ask. "Are y'all together now or what?"

Veronica blushed and Weevil squeezed her thigh again before rubbing circles up and down her legs causing her to bite back a groan as he got closer to her heat. He looked at her, the question clear in his eyes. Could she be with him and not keep him a secret from her family? Smiling she leaned close to him and kissed him, softly saying a yes against his lips.

With a growl he quickly stood picked her up, her arms and legs going around him as he held her ass in his hands quickly walking back to his room, Felix laughing behind them. Finally both his best friends were together, let's hope they didn't mess this up, he thought as he looked around the kitchen. Grumbling about how he should be getting some too not cleaning up after them to himself as he cleaned up the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Present time- October 3rd, 2023_**

A smile was still on her face as she pictured Eli racing home, all the things he wanted to do to her, showing vividly through his mind. The 10 months they had been together had been amazing. Sure, they had their times of arguing but what couple didn't.

Moving through the kitchen of her apartment, Veronica opened the fridge and took out the ingredients for the dinner she was making. Chicken alfredo was one of his favorites and she knew just how he liked it made. As she set on making the pasta, she heard his motorcycle pull up and quickly shut off. Giggling to herself as she could hear him bounding up the steps to the apartment, and fumbling with his keys in the door before it sprang open. She hadn't turned around as she had heard him coming, but once he was behind her, he grabbed her around the waist and pressed his front to her back, his lips coming down to pepper kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"That smells amazing," he softly whispered into her ear before gently nipping her ear lobe. The chicken had already been cooked and was in the warmer as she finished the sauce and cooked the noodles. Salad already waiting for them on the table.

She could tell he wished he could take her into their room, but he also knew she would be upset if the meal she had made got ruined or cold before they could enjoy it. That did not mean they couldn't do other things while they waited for things to cook.

Veronica laughed as she turned in his arms and put her hands behind his head, one stroking his neck and the other running her fingers along the half inch of hair he had grown on top of his head. His hair always grew fast and with the week he had had, he had not had the time to shave it.

The shop had picked up lots of business lately. Eli and Felix had worked really hard to have the reputation of the best shop in Neptune. Having Hector at Angel's old shop meant that the less reputable things they did were kept away from the shop.

With Eli looking down at her with his dark brown eyes and her bright blue ones looking up at him, the world melted away from them for a moment. They both leaned forward and enjoyed a long kiss before the boiling water of the pasta drew Veronica's attention back to the meal she was making. With a sigh and a squeeze of her waist, Eli stepped back and went to sit down at the table taking his phone out of his pocket and texting Felix. Wondering what V had called him about earlier.

All he got back was a wink face and a fireworks emoji. Shaking his had at his friend he put his phone down on the table and watched Veronica move around the kitchen. She had really improved on her cooking. When they first got together the girl couldn't even make noodles, now she could even make Mexican food just like his abuelita used to.

"V, why did you call Felix and why won't he tell me what y'all talked about? Who was he talking about getting back to you about?" He asked curiously as he continued watching her. He saw her still for a moment and if he wasn't watching her he would have missed it.

"It's a surprise." Is all the answer he got. Eli knew she would tell him if he pressed her about it but let her keep her surprise. She knew he didn't like surprises, but he was curious enough to let it go without bothering her too much.

He loved this woman. From the way she was sarcastic and understanding with him, best friends with his best friend, how she solved her cases, and how she was with his daughter. Everything this woman was sang to him in a way Jade never did.

Once dinner was done she served both of them a plate and they each grabbed some salad before digging into their meal. "Mmm, this is delicious querida." He told her with a smile as he ate more.

"Thank you," she said once she finished chewing what was in her mouth.

Once they were both finished, since she cooked, Eli did the dishes. Not leaving him to do it by himself, she dried the pots and pans she had used while the rest went into the dishwasher.

After it was all complete, she went and sat on the couch to look up something for a case she was working on. Another wife wondering if her husband was cheating. Made Veronica wonder even more then normal why rich people ever got married.

As she leaned back on the couch with her laptop in her lap, Eli came up and started rubbing her shoulders making her close her laptop and just melt into his hands. She had been stressing about the case and keeping the tattoo a secret from him all day.

Standing up, she walked around the couch and after brushing her hair behind her ear held out a hand to him. He smiled and took her hand before bringing her body close to his. Leaning down her pressed her against the wall by the door and kissed her.

The kiss escalated to him picking her up and walking them back towards their room, lips still locked in a battle of tongues. Making it into the bedroom, Eli laid her down on the bed. She moved to her knees, kneeling on the bed and reached up kissing him while making quick work of his belt and his jeans. He quickly stepped out of his jeans and took his shirt off, letting it slide down his arms leaving him in only his boxers and a grey wife beater.

Veronica let out a small pleased sigh at the reveal of his tattooed muscular arms. Lifting her hands over her head, he took her blouse off before her hands gripped his arms and pulled him in for a kiss while his hands unbuttoned her jeans. Pulling her off the bed still kissing her, she broke the kiss and after taking her jeans off took his tank top off and pushed him on the bed before straddling his hips in just her bra and underwear. Leaning down she traced his tattoos on his chest with her tongue, every once in while flicking his nipples causing him to groan as he watched her, gripping her hips.

"V," he growled softly as he reached up and unhooked her bra, slowly sliding it off her shoulders. Sitting up, she dropped it to the floor and put her hands on his chest before leaning forward and rubbing her breast against his chest with a teasing smile.

"Yes, Eli?" She purred as she kissed and sucked on his neck while moving her hips slowly against his, feeling him grow harder then he already was from her teasing.

With a growl he flipped them over and quickly pushed off his boxers before tearing her underwear off. "Hey, I liked those," she fake pouted before he leaned down and kissed the pout off her face. "I'll buy you another pair," he said just before joining their bodies.

"Yes," she groaned as her hands gripped his shoulders and he hooked his arms under her knees bringing them up and the angle at which he thrust changing. Hitting a spot that made her throw her head back and caused her nails to create crescent marks on his shoulders.

Slowing his thrusts, Eli trailed kisses down her neck, biting and licking the sting away as he went till she squeezed her pussy around him and he threw his head back before he captured her lips with his and with her knees still over his elbows, reached a hand up and pulled her head back by her hair earning him a moan.

"Eli, harder, faster!" Veronica screamed as she could feel her climax building but only as slow as a turtled walked.

Moving her legs over his shoulders, he grabbed her hands and pinned them by her head as he snapped his hips harder and picked up the pace, the slapping of their bodies audible in the room over their moans. This caused her to fall over the edge screaming his name and after two more thrust her growled as he too came.

As they both collapsed to the bed, Eli pulled Veronica against his chest placing a kiss to her forehead. Snuggling against him, she sighed happily and drew lazy shapes on his chest.

"Just gets better every time," she whispered before leaning up and giving him a kiss. He chuckled and held her closer as he deepened the kiss before softening it and giving her small kisses.

Laying her head back on his chest, she threw a leg over his and cuddled close to him as she slowly fell asleep. Eli smiled and thanked whoever was listening for the girl in his arms as he kissed her sleeping head and he too fell asleep.

‐--

Please leave a comment! Let me know how you're feeling about the story so far. I'm working on more as I upload this.


	4. Chapter 4

**January 2nd, 2022- first month together**

Snuggling into Eli's chest, Veronica let out a contented sigh. The last 24 hours have been the best she could remember since Logan. Things had been hard on her. Countless one night stands just to feel even the tiniest bit of pleasure over the last three years, didn't even touch on what it felt like to be laying here in his arms. The world seemed less angry and bleak with him. Who would have thought she would be with Eli after all they had been through, but apparently everyone had thought it would have happened sooner.

That thought made a soft laugh escape her lips against his chest as she laid kisses up to his neck. With a groan, his arms tightened around her.

"Querida, stop or we're never getting out of this bed." He told her with a chuckle before she kissed him.

Pulling away she rested her chin on her arms crossed his chest and looked up at him, her breast pressing into his side as he trailed a hand lazily up and down her back. "Would that be so bad?" She asked with a smile.

Pulling his phone off the night stand he cursed softly in Spanish. It was already 4pm and he had three missed calls, two from the shop and one from Jade.

Leaning forward her kissed her forehead and slowly extracted his body from underneath hers, loving the feel of her body sliding against his. "No definitely not a bad thing, but I'm supposed to be at the shop, though I'm sure Felix probably told them not to disturb me as I only have two messages from them." He said with a laugh before running a hand over his face as he stood and stretched. He was tired, but the kind of tired one gets after having really good sex for hours.

Smiling he leaned down and gave her another kiss before turning towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower then go pick up Valentina. Would you like to come with me?" Eli asked as he stopped and looked back at her.

She had shifted so she could watch him walk away and smiled brightly at him when he caught her. "You have a nice ass," she said as he raised a brow at her. Throwing the sheet off her body, she climbed out of the bed and walked past him into the bathroom, sliding against him as she walked by. He grabbed her and pulled her naked body against his.

"Woman, you're trying to kill me." He mumbled against her lips as he walked her to the bathroom counter and lifted her onto it before turning on the shower and kissing her. "Do you want to come with me to pick up Valentina?" He asked her after their heated make out session as they both stepped into the shower now that the water had heated up.

She stilled for a moment and looked up at him. Eli wished he could see what was going on in that head of hers, but before he could speculate a quick nod came from the blonde as she reached for the shampoo. "I would like that." She said softly and a bit timidly. It was one think to have meet Jade before, but to be seeing her while picking her daughter up with her ex husband was an entirely new thing and Veronica was wondering how it would go once she found out.

Seeing the wheels turning in her head by the look in her eyes, he pulled her to him and washed the shampoo out of her hair. "If it makes you more comfortable you can stay in the car?" He suggested but it came out as more of a question.

Shaking her head, she smiled as she looked up at him, grateful for the suggestion but knowing if this was to work, they needed to present a united front and Jade needed to know she wasn't going anywhere. "No, I'm coming with you. " She told him as she grabbed his face between her hands laying a kiss gently against his lips.

He kissed her back briefly with a smile, before he grabbed the body wash and soaped up her body. Once he washed her off she did the same to him. Once they were done, he grabbed a towel and dried her off before grabbing another towel and wrapping it around his waist as he walked back into his room. After putting on boxers and a pair of jeans, he grabbed a shirt only to have it taken by Veronica. Slipping the shirt over her head, she winked at him before sliding on her jeans. He groaned at the thought of her going without underwear or a bra and her being in his shirt as they picked up his daughter.

"You're trying to kill me," he said as he pulled on another shirt and reached out to pull her to him. She skirted around his hand and went out of the room. "Nope just proving who I belong to." Veronica said with a laugh as he walked out of the room.

He held her hand as they drove towards Jade's house. Veronica had not seen either Jade or Valentina since the high school reunion. She only knew what Felix had told her about what had been going on since she'd been gone. Not one to get anxious often, Veronica could feel the nerves creeping up as they got closer to where they were going. Once they pulled up in front of the house, she was breathing a bit shallowly. Leaning her head back against the seat with her eyes closed, she clutched his hand in hers and breathed deeply. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and meet the chocolate brown ones that were starring at her with a smile in them. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Ready?" He asked. She was do glad that they had the past they did and he knew not to ask what just happened because he already knew.

Nodding, she let go of his hand and got out of the car, taking his hand in hers again once he reached her side. "Let's do this." She said confidently as they walked toward the door.

Eli smiled as he looked at Veronica. She may be sarcastic and witty, ready to dish out as much as she gets but she was also struggling with certain things still and he knew she needed time to sort things out in her head. She did not need him to question everything going on with her. Putting their hands around her waist, he knocked on the door before kissing her temple.

When Jade answered the door, the scowl was immediate. She looked at Veronica in his shirt and glared at him before stepping back and allowing them inside. The divorce had been messy because she had wanted full custody. The court decided with no cause of illegal activity to grant shared custody. Since that was not what she wanted she had with held his daughter till he got the police involved. During the time since then, Jade had gotten with one of the guys he had excommunicated from the gang because of the drugs they were no longer selling. At first he thought it was to get back at him but then she had married him a year later. The guy was still selling drugs but nothing he could prove so he couldn't take Valentina away or at least make him go away. Now with having Veronica with him, maybe she could help him prove it.

"Val, your father's here!" Jade yelled as they walked into the house. Eli had her every other weekend. He hated it sometimes, but knew Jade was a good mom to her. He was just glad he had time with her at all with everything that had happened.

"Papa!" He heard just before letting Veronica go and she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Valentina," he whispered as he hugged her close for a second before she leaned away and looked towards Veronica, curiosity written on her face.

Veronica looked at her with a smile. She had grown into a beautiful little girl. Her father's eyes, while everything else she got from her mother. "I'm Veronica," she explained as she laid a hand on Eli's back possessively, automatically feeling Jade's glare from across the room as she stood against the wall with a scowl and her arms crossed.

Valentina hid her face against Eli's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Veronica and Eli just smiled at each other. She had been nervous around new people as a kid too, it would just take Valentina time to get used to seeing Veronica with her dad.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her softly. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Will Uncle Felix be there?" The little girl asked excitedly causing Veronica to laugh because Felix had told her about how Valentina liked hanging with him.

She had a bit of a crush on him and would glare at Carmen when ever she was around. It was actually kind of cute and Felix found it funny, though Carmen did not.

"He's at the shop right now, but will be later." Eli told her, before putting her down. She ran to her room and grabbed the bag her mom had packed for her and her stuffed puppy named Monkey.

Running out of her room she hugged her mom and took Eli's hand in hers. "Vamos Papa," she told him tugging him towards the door.

Eli laughed and grabbing Veronica's hand in his free one, all three exited the house and got in the car. Valentina in her car seat in the back and Eli and Veronica in the front. He laid his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. She smiled at him laying her hand over his as he drove back to his and Felix's place.

Valentina took about 3 hours to open up to Veronica. Again only because of Felix. He seems to be the bridge between everyone lately. Felix explaining to Valentina how he and Veronica had been friends since high school and how he interacted with her allowed the little girl to see how maybe the blonde lady with her papa wasn't so bad. Though it took her two weeks to actually become completely comfortable with her, enough where she now calls her V and Veronica called her little V. That makes Felix and Eli both laugh every time. Especially in front of Jade. She hates it when they do that but never says anything, just glares at Weevil.

After meeting Valentina, Veronica had to tell her father and Wallace she was with Weevil. That was easy since they both seemed to think it was bound to happen at some point. That completely surprised her actually. Having everyone being ok with it surprised her. Even Dick was ok with it, he just laughed and said, "about time Ronnie." After Logan's death he was beside himself. Drowning his sorrows in alcohol till Mac went to his house and yelled at him about how Logan would not want this. Dick broke down crying and him and Mac have been inseparable since. He has been sober for the past two years.

Who knew that telling her friends and family would be the easy part. The week after Valentina met Veronica, that Monday it was time to tell Weevil's boys that Veronica was his woman. That conversation did not go as well as everyone else. Sure Hector was ok with it because he knew how Weevil felt in high school and with all the things she had done for them back then, but the members who had joined after she left three years ago, were so angry they started screaming at Weevil in Spanish thinking the gringa didn't deserve to be next to their leader. Oh that was definitely the wrong thing for them to say. Yes, Weevil was pissed but not as much as Felix.

Having been one of Veronica's best friends for years, he went off on those who said she wasn't good enough after Weevil had fired his gun in the air as a warning for even to settled down and shut the fuck up. Explaining all she had done for them, how many times she had gotten their leader out of jail. He had yelled all this in Spanish knowing she could understand. While he was yelling she was leaning against Eli smiling at her friend, a tear or two might have fallen. The boys still didn't like it at first, but once she set a couple of them in their place and Weevil set the rest in their places, things have been alright. There was still some tension though. Veronica thought back to Thumper and hoped none of them were like him, though Juan Diego was half way there. He was the only one who worried her, but Weevil and Felix assured her he wouldn't do anything to her, he was just running his mouth, but they still kept an eye out. It took all of January for most of the boys to be comfortable enough to talk freely around her or joke around with her.

\--

_Thank you everyone for the support. Please let me know what you think, even if you dont like it, let me know why. _


End file.
